Gazef Stronoff
:"Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown! My name is Gazef Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I formally request a duel with you!" ::- Gazef Stronoff to Ainz Ooal Gown. Gazef Stronoff (ガゼフ・ストロノーフ) was the Warrior Captain of Re-Estize Kingdom. He was the King's personal bodyguard and considered to be the Strongest Warrior of the Kingdom. Appearance Gazef is a muscular man of around thirty years old and he had southern blood in his vein. He appears to have a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair and black eyes that are as sharp as a sword. Personality Gazef is loyal to his King and the Kingdom. He is a strong willed man and willing to sacrifice his life in order to protect the people of the Kingdom. He shows respect and admiration to those under his command. Background Gazef Stronoff was born as a commoner in the frontier village and later became a mercenary. Gazef had a chance encounter with Vestia Croft Di Lofan, a former adamantite-ranked adventurer, who taught him his extraordinary swordsmanship. He entered the grand tournament to acquired the king's trust and became his personal bodyguard after becoming the champion by defeating Brain Unglaus. As the Kingdom's strongest warrior, he was extremely famous, commanding the respect and admiration of all those who know his name. As only nobles can become a "Knight" in the Kingdom, Gazef commands his own "Warrior Troops" instead. Chronology The Undead King Arc Gazef was given an ordered by King Lanposa III to investigate and hunt down the imperial knights that are attacking villages around the Kingdom. He encountered a ransacked village and ordered his men to send the survivors to E-Rantel. His lieutenant warned him that its a trap but Gazef disregarded his warning and continued to pursue them. Gazef arrived at Carne Village and meets the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved the village from the attacking knights. He thanked him for saving the village. However, Gazef's subordinate informed him that the village has been surrounded by unidentified figures and he realized it was a trap. He finds out that the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy is targeting him and he requests Ainz to protect the village while he faces them in battle. He engages the Sunlight Scripture in a fierce battle and uses his martial skill to fight against them but he's overwhelmed by their magic. He taunted Nigun Grid Luin that there’s still someone stronger than him in the village. He prepares for his imminent death, however, he was teleported to the village storage house along with his men. He asked the village chief where is Ainz and tells him that he disappeared in front of him. Gazef realized that his life was saved by switching places with Ainz. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Gazef return safely to the Royal Capital and he is welcome back by King Lanposa III. He reports to the King and great nobles about a mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, who saved Carne Village, and also saved his life and his warrior troop from certain death while the nobles showing contempt to this suspicious magic caster. After the meeting, the King apologizes to Gazef for sending him on a dangerous mission without a proper equipment for the job and want to thank Ainz Ooal Gown for saving his most loyal and trusted aide. He ensures to the King that Ainz is a virtuous man and he will likely be satisfied with just those words. He and the King meet Princess Renner and Climb. Gazef spoke to Climb that he need to improve his swordsmanship and to be able to protect Princess Renner under any circumstances. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' Gazef found Brain Unglaus on a alley in the Royal Capital. He is surprised to find such a skilled swordsman acting suicidal, wanting to keep him alive and hoping that Brain would join the Kingdom. He then offers Brain a place at his house. Gazef joined with Blue Rose, Brain Unglaus and Climb in Princess Renner's operation against Eight Fingers but their plan changes with the appearance of Jaldaboath and his demon army has just invaded the the Royal Capital. Gazef's mission was to protect the King and the Royal Family from danger but the King then decided to aid the adventurers and he was ordered by the King to fight and help the adventurers to defeat Jaldaboath. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities and Powers Gazef Stronoff was considered to be the Kingdom’s most powerful warrior, exceeding adamantite ranked adventurers. He could be considered the Kingdom’s final trump card. He was extremely talented with the sword, but he had yet to overcome the barrier to reach the realm of heroes. Known Classes * Fighter * Mercenary * Champion Martial Arts * Body Strengthening * Enhanced Magic Resistance * Focus Fighting Power * Fourfold Slash of Light * Full Throttle * Instant Counter * Magical Weapon Enchantment * Mental Enhancement * Possibility Sense * Sense Weakness * Sixfold Slash of Light Main Equipment Moreover as Warrior Captain, Gazef has the right to wear the Kingdom's five treasures. Knowledge of the following four have been made known by the Sunlight Scripture: * Amulet of Immortality: Provides regeneration. * Gauntlet of Endurance: Grants endless stamina. * Guardian Armor: Made of extremely hard steel. Prevents any instant-kill attack. * Razor Edge: A magically enchanted sword capable of cutting through armor like paper. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Gazef sees Ainz as a friend to the Kingdom after he saved Carne Village and his life from the Sunlight Scripture. He highly respect Ainz and considered him to be stronger than him. He tried to defend his savior when the nobles suggests to capture him and Gazef wanted to avoid on making an enemy on a powerful magic caster that comparable to Fluder Paradyne. Lanposa III Gazef is loyal to King Lanposa III and considered himself as the King's mighty sword that protects the Kingdom and it's people. Brain Unglaus Climb Elias Brandt Dale Raeven Gazef despised Marquis Raeven and believed to be a traitor in the Kingdom but, is in fact the leader of the royalty faction, and his behavior as an opportunist is just a performance to prevent the Kingdom from splitting. After seeing his true intentions, he learned that Marquis Raeven is one of the most diligent and loyal nobles to the Kingdom and he also apologies to him directly for his foolishness. Trivia * In the WN, Gazef survived the massacre but in the LN, Gazef was killed by Ainz Ooal Gown himself. * In the WN, Gazef would have lost the duel with the Death Knight if Ainz Ooal Gown had not stepped in. * The ring created through wild magic that Rigrit used to have was in the possession by Gazef. * Because only Nobles can become "Knights", his official title was "Warrior Captain" instead. Quotes * (To his Vice Captain): "My friend, let us show the villagers what it means to face dangerous while willing to sacrifice our lives, knowing that the brave will come to rescue and that it is true that the strong will help the weak." * (To the villagers of Carne Village): "I am the warrior captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. Under orders from the king, I have come with a punitive force to fight against the knights of the Empire and have been patrolling around various villages." * (To Ainz): "I am very grateful to you for protecting innocent villagers from being massacred. Also I don’t want to ask this of you, but I hope you can protect the villagers here again. I don’t have anything to offer to you right now, nevertheless I still ask you accept my request I beg you." * (To Nigun): "I am the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom! For my beloved Kingdom, and to protect this Kingdom’s people! How could I possibly lose to you scum who have tarnished this Kingdom’s name." * (To Nigun about Ainz):'' "Heh, you're the foolish one. In that village there’s still someone stronger than me. That man is unfathomable, he’ll be able to defeat all of you just by himself thinking about killing the villagers he’s protecting, is an impossible task."'' * (To Climb): "Even if you ask me how I am so strong, I have no answer to give you. It is simply talent. I learned how to fight during my days as a mercenary. These kicks that the nobles call vulgar, I learned them during those days as well." * (To Brain): "The world is big and wide. It won’t be strange even if a monster like that existed. Looking back in history, there were beings like Demon Gods and Dragon Lords as well. But a monster like that it’s above my ability". * (To Lakyus): "His Majesty so declared are you to protect this lifeless city, or me? There can only be one answer to that. To guard the King's body is my duty. That being the case, this is a battlefield where we must fight! Charge!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Champions Category:Captains Category:Martial Art Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom